What is the sum of the coordinates of the midpoint of the segment with endpoints $(6, 12)$ and $(0, -6)$?
Solution: The midpoint of a line segment with endpoints $(x_1, y_1), (x_2, y_2)$ is $\left(\frac{x_1 + x_2}{2}, \frac{y_1 + y_2}{2}\right)$.

So, the midpoint of the segment is $\left(\frac{6+0}{2}, \frac{12+(-6)}{2}\right)$, which simplifies to $(3,3)$. The sum of these coordinates is $\boxed{6}$.